fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
EXPonential Growth/Script
Opening Dialogue Outrealm Gate *'Chrom: '''Where are we...? *'Anna: Ah, bonjour! You are een ze Outrealms - a place where all your fantazees come true. We have more exotic adventures here zan you can shake ze steek at! ...Do not worry. I weel not tell ze wives. *'''Chrom: Er...Anna? Are you feeling all right? You seem different... *'Anna: '''Nonsense! Do not confuse me weez some real-life acquaintance! I am trèz different. Maybe, how you say.. "alternotte" of one you know? Hon hon! *'Chrom:' Oh. I see... I think. *'Anna: However, I am een need of ze help! Could you destroy ze Entombed zat are pouring out of zees ruins? Zey have been raiding our village and stealing all ze crops from ze fields! *'''Chrom: That's terrible! ...Wait, there's a village inside the ruins? How is that even possible? And wait... What kind of a monster zombie thing eats vegetables? *'Anna: '''Zey are alternotte too, chérie! Eet is ze alternotte world! *'Chrom:' Right. Well, um... Look, we have urgent matters to attend to in our own world. If we lent you some weapons, I'm sure you could take care of a few corpses...? *'Anna: Moi? I am ze poor defenceless woman pretending to have ze ridiculous accent! I cannot actually do ze fighting. *sigh* A pity... If you cannot help, I weel just have to wait for ze next passers-by. Meanwhile, ze villagers will starve... I can peekture ze lamentations of ze women and ze children even now... *'''Chrom: Oh gods, now you're starting to sound like Hubba... *'Anna: '"Zat pumpkin, he was like ze son to me! And now he haz been eaten!" "Mama, ze children in ze other villages have potatoes, but not me!" "Mon amour, I warned you not to dress like ze tomato! Show me zose bite marks..." *'Chrom:' What? Why would anyone...? That doesn't even make sense! ...Fine. FINE. We'll kill all the damn creatures for you. All right? *'Anna: '''Whoa there, buddy - take it easy. I just work here. Besides, it ain't all charity. You'll gain plenty in the bargain, too. Takin' out them Entombed'll earn ya a lot more you know what. *'Chrom:' ...No, I'm afraid I don't know what? *'Anna: Ah, well. You'll figure it out. You'd better hurry, though. Those Entombed are sure to be dashin' for the exits, toot sweet. *ahem* Zat is to say, tout de suite! Bon chance! Tee hee! *'''Chrom: Le sigh... Pre-Battle quotes Chrom Robin Lissa Frederick Sully Virion Stahl Vaike Miriel Sumia Kellam Donnel Lon'qu Ricken Maribelle Panne Gaius Cordelia Gregor Nowi Libra Tharja Anna Olivia Cherche Henry Say'ri Tiki Basilio Flavia Lucina Owain Inigo Brady Kjelle Cynthia Severa Gerome Morgan Yarne Laurent Noire Nah Gangrel Walhart Emmeryn Yen'fay Aversa Priam Closing Dialogue After Battle *'Anna: '''Et voila! Ze Entombed are no more! *'Chrom: 'Indeed. And we're all stronger for the experience. It was actu- *'Anna: 'Oh, zat's nice. But ze Entombed, zey spring up like weeds, non? So come back any time you are looking for ze shallenge! No doubt ze villagers weel weep tears of joy to zee you again. *'Chrom: 'Right. Because we can save their precious vegetables... Vegetables they somehow grow amidst stony ruins... Vegetables threatened by... vegetarian... monsters... *'Anna: '''Exactement! Zee you again soon, monsieur! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts